


我们是动物。

by YeSky



Category: IDENTITY V
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-12 05:37:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20997218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeSky/pseuds/YeSky





	我们是动物。

We are animals.  
我们是野兽。

在这片荒唐的土地，统领万兽的竟然是只鹿。  
————————  
小鹿的尾巴短短的一截，遮住瑟缩的穴口，底面的白毛已经被打湿，湿漉漉的黏在一次，可怜又淫糜。

他被从正面抱着，肉食者一只大手托着他的屁股，中指插进穴口里探索，让尾巴从指缝里露出，随着动作一晃一晃的，像小鹿在心甘情愿的摇尾巴。脑袋被另一只手按住，好让狮子能更方便的舔他的耳朵，食肉动物的陋习，他总喜欢这样。新长出来的角还没有发育完全，上面有毛茸茸的一层软毛。裘克在他的耳朵上舔，又啃角的根部，痒痒的又麻酥酥的。他的大猫总是对他变成人形后露出的柔软皮毛感兴趣，明明自己脑袋上的大耳朵更让鹿垂涎。

他果然又没有修剪指甲。  
锋利的指甲划破肠壁，威廉一点不客气的张嘴就咬在狮子的肩膀上，也跟吃草似的，拉起一块皮肉慢慢磨。

人家食草动物嘴里都是草木清香，就他家的嘴里整天血腥味。裘克总算不糟蹋那漂亮的皮毛了，低头看了一眼他的鹿。

“你在干嘛？”  
“讲道理，”小鹿抱住狮子的脖子，向来被称赞强壮的腿有点发软，“你先弄疼我的。”

“是吗？”威廉的信用值在他这还不如只狐狸。这离经叛道的鹿要吃肉也不是一天两天了，每次都拿自己下刀，裘克也不知道他说的真话假话。

但小鹿的眼神向来真诚，湿漉漉的黑眼睛，泛着水光，怎么看都是不会骗人的主。已经在上面吃了不知道第几次几十次还是几百次的亏，裘克还是很不争气的信了。他低头把威廉嘴角的血迹舔掉，“去床上吧。”

————————  
鹿的眼睛还是漂亮。  
水灵灵的无辜而懵懂，哭起来会更漂亮，睫毛上挂着泪珠。

“威廉，”裘克把他按在床上，自己却站着，居高临下看他的猎物，“张嘴。”

“我不！”威廉知道这混球要干嘛，每次都是这个把戏，讲道理！讲道理再多了多少次他也习惯不了！

“听话，”狮子弯下腰哄他的鹿，细密的亲吻落在眼角、眉梢。  
“我不！”

“你不疼我了。”裘克一字一句的说，耳朵都怂拉下来。  
“我操！我操我操我操！”威廉惊了，被吃肉的一脸委屈恶心的汗毛直立。“你恶不恶心！大哥你恶不恶心！”

“…咳咳咳…是有点。”尝试失败，狮子忍下呕吐的冲动，一把抓住小鹿的头发逼他抬头。

嘴巴无意识的张开，裘克伸了两只手指进去，夹着舌头往外拉，这狗娘养的鹿老是咬他，聪明的捕食者总有办法帮他改掉坏毛病。

“呜！”恶人自有恶人磨，威廉一口把自己咬的直冒眼泪，抡起胳膊就要揍人。眼看一场性爱即将变成战斗，裘克才忍下笑哄他的小鹿。

舔舔舌头揉揉脑袋，食草动物永远好哄。

威廉迷迷糊糊冒着泪花吞下递到嘴边的性器，心说干脆给他咬断算了，反正自己也不是不行。

可真的被填满又是另一个故事了。  
嘴巴张得大，酸的要命，别说咬了，连力气都使不上。

威廉拍拍裘克的胯跟他打商量让他先退出去，对方也不知道是真傻还是装糊涂，摸了摸鹿角，拎起小鹿的耳朵把玩，含糊其辞，“给你吃肉。”

————————  
不只是难受，更是害怕，正真的恐惧是无所遁形的。

大猫的性器布满倒刺，毫不费力就可以把他脆弱的喉管捅的血肉模糊。

就像他的养父。  
那只美丽的，愚蠢的羔羊。

嬉笑，叫喊，满眼的红。

豺狼虎豹们把他压在身下狂欢，那可怜的家伙可能到死都不敢相信，明明上一秒他们还将他奉若神明。

造物主恶劣的玩笑，他们是食草动物，生来低人一等。  
————————  
“别哭。”狮子叹了口气，床上欺负鹿可不是这么欺负的。

天不怕地不怕的小鹿此刻在发抖，手指无助地抓着他的衣角，他太害怕了，耳朵都向后倒去。他只能用祈求的眼神看着他的大猫，希望得到一丝怜悯。

这可真是难得，毕竟这家伙以前处理恐惧的方法都是亲手宰掉恐惧源泉。

狮子掐住他的下巴让他张嘴，性器从嘴巴里退出，那玩意儿还硬的发烫，上面沾着小鹿的唾液，亮晶晶的晃一晃，紫红色的顶端就摇一摇，委屈又滑稽。

可惜他的主人都没时间管它。

“威廉，看看我。”

裘克把小鹿揉进怀里，手指梳理着毛发，舔他的耳朵，这似乎是猫咪能想到的唯一安慰的方式了。

————————  
“毛都舔湿了…”不知道过了多久，威廉才动一动，伸手扒拉一下自己惨烈的耳朵，湿乎乎的一片，肯定丑极了。

“哭完了？”裘克问，小鹿趴在怀里，传过来的声音软和黏腻。

“嗯…”被无声的嘲笑，威廉干脆也不伪装，把眼泪鼻涕全蹭在他衣服上，看看那昂贵的布料脏兮兮的一片又有点心虚。

啊，钱，这都是钱！

————————  
裘克扬手脱了衣服给他擦脸，想了想又在耳朵上不走心的擦了两把。小鹿眼角还红红的，不知道想些啥呢皱了下鼻子躲开他的目光拒绝对视。狮子犹豫了一下，顶了顶胯，问：“继续？”

“你是畜生吗！这都还硬着！”小鹿有点绝望，果然感动和温情全是错觉。

“刚硬的，”裘克凑过来亲他，“而且某种意义上你也是算在畜牲的范畴里的。”

————————  
“好没好？”狮子不安分的动动，小鹿骑在他身上，掰开自己的臀肉去找他，看不到只能凭感觉，胡乱的磨蹭，裘克被他拨撩的鼻尖冒汗却得不到一个痛快，手悄悄的搭在威廉的腰间。

“你别动！”威廉喊，怒气冲冲的瞪他一眼，也不知道在生什么气。“操，你这什么鸡巴。”

“…唉。”生活不易，狮子叹气，他的小鹿果然从不让他失望。可能是烦了，威廉也不找了，一屁股坐下却正中红心，捅到最里面疼的眼泪花花的，抬胳膊就抽裘克。

“你慢点！”  
“大爷我又没动。”

裘克也不理他什么自己动的屁话了，伸手揽着小鹿的肩膀把他按在床上压着。威廉的柔软性不怎么样，不能把腿扛在肩膀上操。有力的腿就松松垮垮的搭在裘克腰间，狮子捕食者的天性让他感到危险。

“一会疼了就说话，不许踹我。”  
“嗯哼……”  
小鹿没理他，只是喘，他不做做不到的保证。

————————  
“松，松手…”小腿被抓着用不上力气，威廉皱着眉看裘克在他腿根咬了一大口，“你要吃了我吗？”

“害怕吗？”裘克松手，凑过来舔他的脖子，牙齿磕在皮肤上，小鹿扭了一下腰让他出去。“不要，”他又顶了两下，还埋在威廉身体里的性器有复苏的迹象。

“害怕吗？”他叼住威廉的喉结，说话含糊不清，“怕我杀了你吗？”

喉咙，动物最脆弱的地方，他只需要轻轻的用力，就能立刻杀死这只漂亮的小鹿。

“嗯。”威廉被他拿尾巴抽了一下，伸手薅过来在他背后揪他的毛。

“裘克，你知道的，我不怕死。”他顿了顿，“但我怕死在你手里。”小鹿咽了下口水，喉结上下滚动，“我不想承认我眼瞎。”

“再薅就秃了。”狮子把自己的尾巴抢回来，撑起胳膊看他的鹿。  
这家伙放在哪波里都是个异类，做为食草动物他太过强势，做为肉食动物…你见过谁家的肉食动物吃肉就吐？

所以干脆养在身边，才让他安心。

他又凑过去舔小鹿的耳朵，恶劣的往里面吹气。  
他伸手遮在小鹿的眼睛前，刚刚哭的太凶了，小鹿的眼睛还发烫。

像很多年前的雪夜，白羊的身下开一朵灿烂的红花，年轻的狮子还不能完全化形，手上的毛都还是软的。

他说“你等我长大”，说“这些再也不会发生”，他舔舐着小鹿的伤口，告诉他“我保证”。


End file.
